1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component controlling apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle component controlling apparatus.
2. Background Information
In the past, a force sensor has been arranged on a saddle bracket. An evaluation unit controls a bicycle suspension or automatic transmission based on the output of the sensor. An example of such an apparatus is disclosed in German Patent Publication DE 102 42 447 A1.